conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Martian War of Independence
The Martian Independence War, also known as the One Day War, was an armed conflict fought between the United Nations and its colony, based on the latter's wish of independence and sovereignty. It lasted from September 6, 2132 to a day later. The conflict itself did not pass the twenty-two hours mark. Despite its short duration, the war claimed more than 1.4 million lives, a million of which were Martian civilians killed in the orbital bombardment launched by the UN. Eventually, the UN and Mars ceased open hostilities and attended the Kev Polis Peace Conference, where Mars was granted independence in exchange of its recently developed hyperlaser weapon. Following the conclusion of the conflict, Mars reorganized itself into the Martian Federation, currently an interplanetary superpower and the UN's only rival. Background Martian independence was an idea that appeared long before the actual hostilities began. However, it wasn't truly considered until the United Nations rejected the then-current Chancellor of Mars and sent a provisional Terran Chancellor to take his place. Mars retaliated, and imprisoned the governmental officials the UN sent to lead its colony's government. The Martian Colonial Government then appointed the former Vice-Chancellor as the new Chancellor, officially abolishing any control the UN had. Deeply enraged, the Secretary-General ordered a fleet of ten battleships to reach for Mars. Even so, the actual transit would take slightly more than six months, which was more than enough to ready Mars against the impending threat. Course of the war September 6 The battleships arrived on September 6 in Mars' orbit. The UN High Admiral Luis-Jacques Dulier sent one last warning to the MCG: surrender or be annihilated. The MCG rejected their offer, vowing for independence instead. Outraged by this, the UN fleet opened fire, bombarding regions of the Martian surface, killing about one million people in the process. Ready to retaliate, Mars sent a few ships into the planet's orbit. At first, the High Admiral thought that there'd be no way for Mars to overcome the UN's firepower. However, Mars refuted this, using its then-newly developed hyperlaser, a superweapon capable of inflicting hundreds of times more damage than a classical hydrogen bomb, through the use of matter-antimatter collision. The UN fleet was crippled, leaving only the High Admiral's and a few other ships standing, and those damaged. This pushed the Secretary-General to finally exhibit its fusion drive arsenal, sending twenty fusion drive capable ships to Mars. It took them only two hours to arrive at Mars, considering their outstanding top speed of about 8% of lightspeed. This evened the battle between the two forces, bringing about more death and destruction. September 7 After sixteen continuous hours of battling in and near Mars' orbit, the Martian fleet offered the UN a proposal: the key to the hyperlaser weapon in exchange for independence. Having seen how powerful the weapon was, the Secretary-General agreed to Mars' terms. Hostilities officially ceased twenty-one hours after they began, with the UN and MCG attending the Kev Polis Peace Conference. There, the UN abolished any of its rights over Mars and let the planet be fully independent and sovereign. Aftermath Following the peace conference, Mars restructured itself into a federation led by its Chancellor, developing and laying claims to foreign planetary moons, to the point where it has become an interplanetary superpower and the single true rival of the United Nations.Category:Reach Category:Wars